


Show and Tell

by takhallus



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takhallus/pseuds/takhallus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter buys a new toy and Nathan wants to see him use it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> This is the toy in question http://www.njoytoys.com/products/pfunplug.php

Nathan was a politician. His emotions stayed buried beneath a calm, calculating shell. He didn't sweat or shake or tremble. This was why Peter, despite being his brother, was so different. Beads of cold perspiration were running down his back, his hand shook and his stomach churned as opened the door to his apartment carrying the item which had finally come into stock. The black boutique bag was plain but it may as well have had 'huge metal ass plug' daubed on the side because Peter still had guilt written all over him. He breathed a shallow sigh of relief as he turned the key in the door, but froze as he heard rapid footsteps and his name being called.

"Pete! Wait up!" Nathan jogged up the stairs and clapped him on the back.

"Oh hey Nate." There was a definite tremor in Peter's voice which he hoped Nathan wouldn't notice. "What's up?"

Nathan smiled widely "I need to borrow something. I have a dinner meeting later and I won't have time to go and change, just a tie and some boxers, I don't even have time to go to the store."

Peter nodded and waved Nathan into the apartment, closing the door behind him and taking a deep breath. He rushed into the bedroom and grabbed thebuttplug from the bag, throwing it under the bed before Nathan followed him in. He got some clean boxers from the drawer and his lilac tie from the wardrobe, where it had been since his mother had bought it for him last Christmas. He shoved them into the now empty bag and calmly walked out into the living room. "Here you go." He held out the bag and smiled as Nathan squeezed his shoulder in thanks.

"I'll have these back to you soon." Nathan assured, waving his good bye as he disappeared through the door.

As the door closed, Peter giggled to himself, he couldn't believe he was almost busted. He pulled the chain across the door and waited for ten minutes until he was sure Nathan wouldn't come back, before he went to shower. He was going to enjoy this.

**

Patting himself down with the towel, Peter turned on the bedside lamp and pulled his new purchase out from under the bed. He popped open the case with shaking hands and took out the plug, taking his time to feel the size and weight of it. He quickly realised that this was different from the other toys he had bought. It was more sleek, better made. He tossed the case onto the floor and grabbed some lube from his night stand. Getting up on his knees he doused his fingers in clear lube and shuffled his knees apart on the bed to get access. He reached through his legs to finger himself open,acheiving it with practised speed as his thighs trembled in anticipation of the next invasion of his body. He moved three of his fingers in and out steadily and regulated his breathing before he finally took the toy by its study handle, and positioned it at his opening. It felt big, maybe too big, but he thought about the shape and the store's promise that it was designed specifically to fit inside and massage the prostate. He took a deep breath and pitched forward, pushing the toy inside him as he panted through the initial pain. As the first shaped part passed through the tight ring of muscle he moaned, as it immediately nudged at his prostate. The toy was shaped so that the user couldn't push it too far in and miss the g-spot, and this made it so much easier for Peter to relax his wrist and gentlymaneouvre the hard tip. When the first shivers of arousal were starting to wain, his gripped his already hard cock with his other hand and started to stroke slowly. The dual assault on his body didn't last long, and when he came and his orgasm set off that clenching inside him he screamed with the pleasure as it forced the toy hard against his prostate again.

Shaking and laughing, Peter rolled onto his side and started to work the toy out slowly. When it emerged with a resounding pop he looked at it, musing that it looked bigger than it felt. He lazily rolled himself up and shoved the toy and the caseseperately into a plastic bag under the bed. He would clean it tomorrow, but now his muscles were aching and he only wanted to pull the covers over him and fall into a deep sleep.

**

The following afternoon, Peter was watching TV when an insistant knock came at the door. He jumped up, confused and opened the door to find Nathan, looking a little flustered and holding the bag he had given him the day before. "Hey Nathan. You didn't have to rush that back..." He backed up as Nathan came through the door. "Are you okay?"

Nathan walked into the bedroom and Peter chased after him, his mind buzzing although he knew his little toy was cleaned and safely hidden away. Nathan waited until Peter was in the bedroom and closed the door behind then, loosening his tie. "Where is it?" He growled.

"What?" Peter's heart started to beat faster. He couldn't know, could he?

Nathan held up the bag, pulled out the lilac tie and gave it back to Peter. "Here's your tie," he said before digging back into the bag. "And here's the receipt for your sex toy which you left in the bag."

Peter felt his stomach clench and swallowed hard. "I..It's not mine, it's...I bought it for a friend."

"Bullshit Peter, you're a terrible liar, just let me see it."

"No, I..."

"Peter...." Nathan closed the space between them and placed a calming hand on his brother's back, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Please let me see it, I've been thinking about it all day."

Still shaking, Peter got onto his knees and reached under the bed to pull out the case. Nathan sat on the bed, gesturing for Peter to get up too. Peter sat between Nathan's legs, letting himself be pulled against his brother, his firm hands on his chest. "Now..." Nathan whispered. "You don't have to speak, you can just nod if you like. You showered first didn't you?"

Peter nodded.

"You got yourself up on the bed, naked, and you took it out to look at it. Show me the toy Peter."

Peter opened the case and gingerly took out the toy, handing it to Nathan.

"Nice and big. I bet that stretched you really nicely. Show me how you were when you put it in."

Peter gulped and turned over into his knees, facing away from Nathan. He watched as his brother picked up the toy and knelt behind him, positioning it between Peter's legs.

"You did it like this?" He pushed the tip into an approximation of where Peter's opening was, hidden as it was by his tight jeans. He ground the tip through the tough fabric until Peter started to whimper. "Take your clothes off Peter. Everything."

Peter jumped to obey, taking down his restrictive jeans and blushing when he realised he wasn't wearing underwear. He threw off his thintshirt and returned to kneel on the bed, his cheeks burning.

"Good boy. Now I wanna see how this works, so lay on your back." Nathan turned away to dig through the nightstand drawer as Peter lay flat on his back, legs open to Nathan and fingers twitching in the bedsheets. Nathan turned back, coating his fingers in lube, still fully clothed as he looked at the sight before him. He assessed the size of the plug before plunging two fingers into Peter's ass. "More?"

Peter nodded, desperate to touch himself not wanting to stop Nathan's progress.

Nathan rubbed lube onto Peter's hole before sliding three fingers, then four inside him. When Peter keened against his touch he nodded and braced himself against the bed to push the toy in gently. Peter moaned loudly as Nathan worked the toy inside him, trying to get purchase on the bed to push it further in. Nathan rose up on his knees and gave the plug a little push as he bent over his brother, smiling as he bucked and moaned at the stimulation of his g-spot. He gripped the handle tightly and bent all the way over Peter, kissing at his neck and growling into his ear. "You like this baby? Did you think of me while you did this to yourself? My cock inside you making you moan like a slut?"

Peter nodded vigorously, trying to grind his hard cock against his brother.

Moving the toy in circles, Nathan grinned as Peter came undone beneath him. "I'm gonna make you come without touching you. Come for me, let me see it." He mercilessly worked the toy inside his brother, nudging and retreating until Peter gave a dramatic sob and came all over himself, shaking. Nathan pulled his pants down to his knees and pulled out the toy, replacing it with his cock as Peter panted and begged for him. It took only a few hard thrusts before Nathan came hard, collapsing on Peter's chest and gasping for air. After a minute or so, Nathan pulled himself up, tutting at Peter's come staining his work shirt. He peeled it off and flung it to the floor, raiding Peter's wardrobe for atshirt before stuffing his soiled clothes into his document bag and going to the bathroom to wash his hands.

When he emerged, Peter was wrapped in his duvet, cheeks red and hair mussed but with a huge grin on his face. Nathan took his wallet from his back pocket and counted out $300, leaving it on Peter's nightstand by the empty tube of lubricant. Peter looked at him confused.

"I want you to go back to that store. Buy whatever you want. I'll be back here Friday for show and tell." He bent to kiss Peter on the forehead, and was gone without another word.

Peter looked at the money. The next toy he wanted was $310, but he didn't mind subbing Nathan the ten dollars, just this once.


End file.
